


Piñata Training

by Limes_Parton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fun, Peter Hales Training Camp, Stiles Stilinski Uses A Baseball Bat, Training, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limes_Parton/pseuds/Limes_Parton
Summary: Peter trains Stiles on how to deal with supernatural creatures.(Hint: It doesn't go well for one of them.)





	Piñata Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/gifts).



> This was born out of a 3am chat with Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl about Editing and Fanfiction. 
> 
> She made some edits for me of Stiles swinging a bat and I wrote this little morsel and decided to gift it to her. The pictures ( that I haven't figured out how to get in here yet) are hers.

Stiles was very, very doubtful that any of this would help him to survive anything supernatural. He was 99.9% sure that he wouldn’t have any chance against anything faster than a turtle.  
But crazy uncle Peter was crazy, not homicidal crazy anymore, but still crazy, so Stiles stood in the garden behind his house, blindfolded with a baseball bat in his hands. 

Peter had hung up ‘targets’ around the garden and it was Stiles task to hit them with the bat. Stiles had no idea how he was supposed to do that. Peter had said something about using his senses and instincts and that he would hear better if he couldn’t smell or see but Stiles had dozed off at one point.  
So he was standing in his backyard, looking like a crazy person while Peter stood on the porch and probably laughed his ass off. Silently.  
Stiles swung the bat around himself experimentally and hit nothing. Someone (Peter) chuckled in the distance. Well, at least Stiles knew where the veranda was now. No thanks to Peter who had spun him around before.  
Stiles tried to listen but there was nothing. Well, that wasn't true. There were the usual neighbourhood noises. Trees rustling in the wind, windchimes in the garden of the house next door... To his left seemed to be a rustle, so he inched in the direction and let his bat loose. Apparently, he hit something, because he heard the impact of his bat against the paper and glue constructed animal. Peter congratulated him, but from a very different angle than before.  
So Peter was moving and Stiles couldn’t trust his earlier assumption of where the porch was.  
Great.  
Stiles waited for the next small breeze and heard another rustle. He moved a couple of steps to the right and swung his bat. This time, he seemed to have hit the ‘target’ and the tree it was attached to. His whole arm vibrated with the impact. He heard something splinter. Either a part of the tree or something off his bat. Maybe he shouldn’t hit this hard, but this was supposed to be a training session in self defence against supernatural creatures. Love taps were not what Stiles had in mind.  
He knew that there were three targets, so he only had one left and so far, this hadn’t been to bad.  
He stumbled a little because the ground wasn’t exactly even.  
There was a rustle right ahead and Stiles swung his bat, ready to end this farce. What he hit was solid, but squishy. It gave a little way unlike the tree before. This was accompanied by an “ooff” and a pained grunt a second later.  
Stiles slid the blindfold off one handed and looked at Peter, lying sprawled out before him on the grass. He was holding his side and looking at Stiles accusingly.  
“Well, looks like I hit three targets!”, said Stiles and smiled at him. He checked the garden and saw the last animal hanging at the side of the porch. He hit it and stuffed the candy falling out into his hoodies front poket.  
“This was fun creeperwolf. Let’s do it again some time!”


End file.
